Voces y sueños
by Teal Tea
Summary: [Soulmate AU] Si encuentras a la persona con la voz que siempre escuchas cuando sueñas eres la persona más afortunada del mundo. A menos que seas Uraraka Ochako y pienses que todo esto es una locura. —Serie de one-shots—.
1. Primer acto: Mala broma

_**¡Hey, hey!**_

 _ **Uf, este año estoy ardiendo con los one-shots y fics. Por favor, recen porque la inspiración no me abandone. En fin, esta vez vengo al fandom que me ha consumido en el último mes: Boku no Hero Academia. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con un AU de mi pareja hetero favorita?  
También habrá TodoDeku de fondo porque nunca podré tener suficiente de esos dos.**_

 _ **Planeo hacer esta serie de one-shots corta, porque tengo dos proyectos activos en el momento y me volveré loca.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, todos los créditos van hacia Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **Primer acto: Mala broma.**

* * *

« _Dicen que cuando duermes y escuchas la voz de alguien que no conoces es porque esa persona será tu alma gemela.  
Muchos nunca encuentran a esa persona, pero quienes logran hacerlo dicen experimentar un inexplicable sentimiento de felicidad. Que al oír la voz de su alma gemela podrían llorar, incluso._

 _Sin embargo, nunca se podrá saber con certeza dónde estará el alma gemela de cada quién. Después de todo el mundo es un lugar enorme y quienes pueden vivir felices con sus almas gemelas son realmente pocos. Si por alguna casualidad del destino logras encontrar a tu alma gemela eres una de las personas más afortunadas del planeta_ ».

Uraraka cerró el libro, mirando éste con una ceja alzada. En verdad… ¿Se podía ser una persona infeliz si no se llegara a encontrar a su alma gemela? No lo creía de ese modo, siendo que la felicidad venía de tantas formas diferentes al amor.  
Suspiró, sintiéndose cansada de repente. Todas estas historias sobre almas gemelas le eran tan repetitivas. Sí, ella escuchaba la voz de un chico que no conocía en sus sueños, pero no por eso se pasaría toda su vida buscando a esta persona. Siempre podía enamorarse de cualquier otro chico –incluso chica– sin llegar a sentir ninguna clase de remordimiento.

Es decir, encontrar a la persona que la vida te había destinado no era lo más importante del mundo, ¿cierto?

— ¡Uraraka-san, la clase va a empezar! —La mencionada alzó la mirada, notando que quien la llamaba era su amigo Midoriya Izuku. Le sonrió, respondiendo con un simple "ya voy" mientras se levantaba del banquillo. Empacó el libro en su mochila, encaminándose con velocidad hacia donde estaba su amigo—.

Uraraka Ochako estaba en su primer año de secundaria cuando se informó completamente de todo este tema de las "almas gemelas". Y aunque en su tiempo siendo una niña sí que añoró con encontrar a la persona con la voz que escuchaba en sus sueños, mientras crecía se fue dando cuenta de que aquello en realidad no era tan importante para su vida. Y ahora, con veintitrés años, el tema ya la tenía sin ningún cuidado. Si llegaba a encontrarse con su alma gemela no mentiría en decir que no estaría un poco emocionada, pero ahora no le era algo de tanta importancia. No se desviviría por descubrir quién era ese chico que oía cuando dormía.

No podía decir lo mismo de Midoriya, sin embargo. Su mejor amigo siempre mencionaba la voz del chico que escuchaba al dormir, mencionando que juraría haberla escuchado alguna vez en la universidad. La conversación sobre el tema normalmente moría ahí, pero a pesar de no ser una partidaria del tema en realidad deseaba que su amigo lograra encontrar a ese chico con el cual tanto ha soñado.  
Para ella había dejado de tener importancia hace mucho.

* * *

La cafetería estaba tan llena como siempre. Uraraka dejó salir un bufido, esperando en la fila mientras oía los cuchicheos de unas chicas que estaban delante de ella sobre el nuevo empleado del lugar. Parece ser que ese rubio con cabello desordenado les había llamado la atención, pero en verdad no entendía por qué tanto escándalo sólo por un chico nuevo. Siempre hacían escándalo por los empleados, de igual manera; más de una vez había escuchado a varias chicas susurrando entre ellas sobre lo guapo que era el cajero con cabello bicolor. ¿Todoroki era su nombre? No lo recordaba muy bien, pero sí recordaba haberlo visto varias veces en la universidad. Parecía ser un estudiante mayor que ella, pero le parecía sorprendente que incluso tuviera un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Pero quitando eso de en medio, ¿por qué demonios la fila no avanzaba?

Revisó su celular, leyendo el mensaje que Midoriya le envió preguntándole por qué tardaba tanto. No tardó en responderle, un tanto molesta, explicando que la fila no avanzaba y que las chicas frente a ella estaban babeando por el empleado nuevo. Izuku pareció entender, pues le dijo que no se preocupara y tomara el tiempo que necesitara.

¡Ah, la fila al fin estaba moviéndose!

Cuando llegó su turno no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, notando que el rubio la iba a atender. Si lo veía de cerca sí que tenía su encanto, pero eso no era lo importante.

—Un macchiato de caramelo y un té matcha para llevar, por favor.

El empleado se le había quedado con ojos abiertos como platos, extrañándola –e incomodándola– un poco. Estuvo tentada a repetir su orden para ver si el chico no la había oído, pero éste carraspeó saliendo de su trance.

—Uhm, sí, ¿a nombre de quién?

Uraraka no podía creer lo que oía.  
¿Acaso…?  
¿Era una broma?

Podía _jurar_ que esa es la voz que oía en sus sueños.

Debía ser una broma, ¿no?

—… Ochako.

* * *

El resto del día sólo le pudo pasar pensando en eso. No podía creerlo, ¿había encontrado a su alma gemela?  
Más importante aún, ¿él vivía en Japón? ¡Eso era una coincidencia demasiado rara! Con Midoriya ya creía que la suerte era muy grande para ese chico de cabello verde, pero ahora que ella parecía repetir la historia era como si los planetas se hubieran alineado sólo para joderla.

Dejó salir un gruñido, intentando enfocarse en su tarea y no en un chico con el cual sólo intercambió dos malditas frases. Lo más probable era que no lo volviera a encontrar en su maldita vida, así que no había sentido en que se siguiera rompiendo la cabeza pensando en ello.

… Mejor volvía a su tarea. La clase empezaría dentro de poco.

O ese era su plan.  
El caso es que tenía la intención de hacerlo.

— ¡Uraraka-san, mire! Me encontré con un viejo amigo de la infancia. Él es Kacchan. Kacchan, ella es Uraraka-san.

Cuando alzó la mirada sólo pudo pensar que el futuro le estaba jugando una muy mala broma. Frente a ella, junto a su mejor amigo, estaba ese empleado nuevo de la cafetería que le había atendido apenas ayer y que convenientemente era su alma gemela.

—Ah… Sí. Mi nombre es Bakugō Katsuki. No le hagas caso al ridículo apodo de Deku.

—Yo soy Uraraka Ochako, un gusto.

La situación estaba demasiado tensa, tanto que Midoriya no entendía nada.

Uraraka estaba gritando internamente, esto no podía ser cierto. Ahora que le había oído decir una frase más larga no le cabía la menor duda de que ese chico era el que siempre oía cuando dormía.  
Tenía unas extrañas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

—Bueno… Yo me debo ir a mi clase. Si llego tarde será tu jodida culpa, Deku.

— ¡Qué te vaya bien, Kacchan!

— ¡Deja de decir ese ridículo apodo en público!

Mientras Uraraka veía a Bakugō alejarse de ellos dos sólo podía pensar una cosa.

« _El mundo me debe estar jugando una mala broma_ ».


	2. Segundo acto: Silencio

**Segundo acto: Silencio.**

* * *

Era el turno de Midoriya de ir a la cafetería por las bebidas de él y Uraraka. Normalmente era la chica quien se ofrecía a hacerlo, pero siendo que ella tenía un trabajo que terminar por no haberlo hecho a tiempo ahora él debía tomar el papel de mensajero. Es decir, tampoco lo veía como algo malo, en esa cafetería trabajaba su buen amigo Bakugō, quizá podría hablar un poco con él fuera de la universidad y ponerse al corriente de lo que había pasado en la vida de ambos. Su amigo de la infancia siempre lo evitaba cuando lo veía, de igual manera.  
Sin embargo, cuando fue su turno de ordenar, sólo pudo notar que Katsuki se fue a la sala de descanso y ahora lo iba a atender ese chico de cabello bicolor por el cual todas las clientas suspiraban.

La decepción fue ligeramente notable en el rostro de Izuku, causando que el empleado lo viera con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

—Hm, sí… Espera.

Midoriya había tardado más de lo que una persona normal hubiera tardado, pero reconocía esa voz. La había escuchado en algún otro lado, pero no podía recordar bien…

— ¿Señor?

— ¡T-Tu voz!

Varios de los clientes habían volteado a ver la curiosa escena, murmurando entre ellos. Varios decían que dos almas gemelas se habían encontrado, mientras uno que otro aprovechaba para grabar el momento, después de todo algo así no pasaba todos los días.  
El chico de cabello bicolor tardó un poco más en reaccionar, pero la expresión de sorpresa en éste fue más que suficiente prueba para dar a conocer que él también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Izuku podía escuchar su corazón resonando dolorosamente en sus oídos, notando también el repentino calor en sus mejillas; debía estar rojo como un maldito tomate. El chico tras el contador no estaba más diferente a él, sólo que su expresión no era tan exagerada como la era la del chico con cabello verde.  
Varias chicas habían comenzado a murmurar, una que otra decepcionada porque el apuesto empleado de la cafetería hubiera encontrado ya a su alma gemela. Otras sólo mencionaban lo romántico que era el que ambos se hubieran encontrado tan inesperadamente, comenzando a fantasear sobre otras escenas posibles para la pareja.

Katsuki salió de la sala trasera, enarcando una ceja ante la escena.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Ambos chicos miraron en dirección al rubio, siendo Midoriya quien reaccionó primero. Su expresión de sorpresa pasó a ser una de felicidad, apoyándose sobre el contador para encarar mejor a su amigo de la infancia.

— ¡Kacchan, adivina, adivina!

— ¿Qué mierda quieres?

— ¡Él es mi alma gemela!

Bakugō intercambió su mirada entre Todoroki –el chico de cabello con doble color– y Deku, luciendo más irritado que nada. ¿Hacían tanto escándalo por eso? Él había encontrado a su alma gemela hace unos pocos días pero no hacía un espectáculo por ello, es más, nadie que no fueran ellos dos lo sabían.  
Como lo había supuesto desde que se encontró con su antiguo amigo, el estar cerca de Midoriya sólo lograba irritarlo en sobremanera.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo? Si no es nada importante entonces apúrate, haces molestar a los clientes.

Izuku miró tras de sí, notando las miradas irritadas de varios clientes. Gritó unas disculpas hacia ellos, apresurándose en tomar su orden e intercambiando números con Todoroki Shōto, como se había enterado se llamaba.

Cuando llevó el café a Uraraka lo primero que hizo fue mencionar su encuentro con su alma gemela, cosa que tomó por mucha sorpresa a la chica.

* * *

Desde ese día habían pasado dos meses.

El ver juntos a esos cuatro chicos ahora no era nada extraño –a pesar de que Bakugō normalmente protestaba por verse envuelto en esas molestas actividades de amigos–. Normalmente se juntaban para hacer sesiones de estudio, que casi siempre terminaban en Uraraka siendo la alumna de los tres chicos; lo admitía, algunas materias no eran su fuerte, pero tenía suerte de tener amigos tan inteligentes. ¡Ni siquiera se esperaba que Katsuki fuera alguien tan estudioso! Aunque parecía incluso lógico, sabiendo que el chico había entrado a esa universidad gracias a una beca, justo como Midoriya.  
Cuando se enteraron de dicha coincidencia el rubio no pudo estar más enojado, gritándole a Izuku sobre el porqué siempre tenía que estar buscándole pelea en todo. Era absurdo teniendo en cuenta que hasta ese momento ninguno sabía nada.

Ochako alzó la mirada hacia Midoriya y Todoroki, quienes se despidieron pues irían en una cita. Era sorprendente lo rápido que habían avanzado esos dos en su relación. Y con la separación de aquella pareja, Bakugō y Uraraka eran los únicos que quedaban, caminando silenciosamente el uno al lado del otro. No como si a la chica le molestara, pues poder disfrutar del silencio junto a alguien tan explosivo como Katsuki era casi como una hazaña.

Le gustaba, ese silencio.

Miró de reojo al chico, notando que éste sólo miraba al frente sin su usual ceño fruncido. Lucía calmado, no como alguien que en cualquier momento podría comenzar a soltar insultos a diestra y siniestra contra cualquier persona que lo rodeara. Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír con ligereza, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de Katsuki.

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo estaba pensando en lo extraño que es verte tan calmado, Bakugō-kun.

—Tch… Deku no está en ningún lado, así que no hay nada que me pueda hacer enojar.

La castaña rió suavemente, devolviendo su mirada al frente y continuando el camino en silencio.  
O eso hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

— ¡¿Es decir que yo no te hago enojar?!

— ¡Me comenzarás a enojar si haces ese tipo de comentarios!

— ¡Espera, espera! ¡Dilo otra vez, tengo que grabarlo!

— ¡Jódete, cara redonda!

Y aunque el silencio no volvió a ser presente en el resto del camino, Ochako siguió pensando que era agradable el estar con Bakugō.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris:** _¡Oh, muchas gracias por pensar eso de mi historia! Me hace verdaderamente feliz saber que alguien la disfruta. ¡Y me alegra que pienses que mi forma de escribir es linda, es la primera vez que me dicen algo así! Muchas gracias por tu review~._

 ** _¡Me siento muy feliz con el apoyo que el fic está recibiendo hasta ahora! Es decir, sólo con el primer capítulo ya tenía 8 favs y 9 follows. ¡Eso es algo que no me había pasado antes! Me alegra saber que más gente esté disfrutando de mi historia. ¡Nos vemos~!_**


	3. Tercer acto: Razones

**Tercer acto: Razones**

* * *

Bakugō se movió flojamente hasta quedar al borde de su cama, alcanzando su celular para poder apagar la alarma. Se quedó acostado en la cama unos breves segundos antes de sentarse a regañadientes, bostezando y estirándose para tratar que el sueño se fuera de su cuerpo. Estaba tentando a volver a acostarse pero si hacía eso lo más probable es que llegaría tarde a su primera clase, siendo eso algo que en definitiva no quería. Si la jodía al menos una vez su beca completa estaría en juego.

Katsuki gruñó, claramente irritado para ser tan temprano en la mañana. El apartamento era bastante silencioso, además de lucir claramente desordenado ya que no había tenido tiempo como para desempacar las cosas correctamente, siendo lo único ensamblado su cama, el closet y una mesita de noche junto a su cama además del necesario escritorio para su computadora. Había sido bastante difícil el caer en cuenta de que ahora debía empezar desde cero él solo, razón por la que trabajaba medio tiempo, pero pensaba que valía totalmente la pena. Al fin podría comenzar a ser independiente, a avanzar por su propio mérito. Eso hacía que las pocas horas de sueño fueran fructíferas.

Mejor empezaba a arreglarse para ir a la universidad.

Katsuki Bakugō era alguien que siempre quería hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, además de aspirar a ser el mejor en ello. Y mientras mayor el reto mayor sus ganas de vencerlo, por lo que el sobrevivir la universidad por su propia cuenta al mismo tiempo que trabajaba era motivación suficiente para tomar ese reto.  
Y no pensaba distraerse, incluso aunque hace poco se hubiera encontrado con su "alma gemela" y con su molesto amigo de la infancia Deku, aunque fuera sólo él quien se atribuía dicho título. No le importaban las distracciones que se le pusieran en el camino, de igual manera las ignoraría y seguiría apuntando a su objetivo, no dispuesto a que nada lo retrasara.

Ni siquiera la maldita cara bonita de Ochako.

* * *

Cuando Katsuki entró a la universidad fue interceptado por Izuku, quien le había comenzado a decir con gran emoción como el día anterior él y Todoroki se habían besado por primera vez. Fingía ignorarlo, aunque en realidad sí lo estaba escuchando. Se le hacía curioso que Midoriya gastara tanto tiempo pensando en su vida romántica, siendo que Ingeniería Civil no era una carrera relativamente fácil y él también tenía el peso de una beca en sus espaldas.  
Pero bueno, ese era problema del inútil de Deku.

Iba a decirle que se fuera de su lado cuando Uraraka se unió a la conversación, causando un gruñido de su parte. La castaña rió gracias a eso, cosa que sólo hizo que Katsuki frunciera el ceño.

—Cambiando un poco el tema, una chica de la facultad de Artes, Jirō-chan, hará una fiesta esta noche y me pidió invitarlos ya que son mis amigos. Midoriya-kun, ¿podrías invitar a Todoroki-kun?

El chico mencionado asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque Bakugō simplemente chasqueó la lengua y fue camino a su facultad sin siquiera molestarse en mirar hacia la pareja de amigos. Uraraka lució ligeramente decepcionada, pero dejó eso de lado y se apresuró a ir junto al rubio. Éste ni se molestó en mirarla de reojo.

— ¿Bakugō-kun?

—Si pretendes preguntarme sobre esa fiesta no voy a ir.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque simplemente no quiero, ¿feliz?

Aunque Katsuki apresuró su paso para llegar a su clase a tiempo logró notar una pequeña tristeza en el rostro de su alma gemela, quien simplemente había susurrado un "entiendo".

Y Katsuki no entendía por qué eso lo hizo sentir culpable.

* * *

La única razón por la que conocía el lugar en que se haría la dichosa fiesta era porque un amigo de su carrera, Kirishima, no había dejado de hablar sobre eso por celular con un amigo de la facultad de Ciencias, dando por resultado que haya escuchado casi toda la conversación –al menos del lado de Kirishima–. Obviamente no pensaba asistir, considerando que sería una simple pérdida de tiempo que podía implementar mejor en estudiar o terminar de desempacar lo de su apartamento; además ese día debía trabajar, por lo que estaría demasiado agotado como para siquiera querer a una estúpida fiesta organizada por una tipa que ni conocía y para estar rodeado con personas ruidosas.

Eso era lo que se había dicho para convencerse, pero en ese momento estaba apretujado en el mar de personas gritando y bailando, buscando con la mirada a su inútil grupo de amigos que ni siquiera servían para hacerse notar en un estúpido mar de gente.  
Murmuró mil maldiciones por lo bajo, preguntándose por qué demonios había ido a esa fiesta, cuando sintió a alguien tomarle la mano. Estaba listo para gritarle a quien fuera que haya hecho eso, pero interrumpió su propia ira cuando vio esos grandes ojos marrones y esa sonrisa de niña pequeña. Bakugō sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas, desviando la mirada y dejándose guiar por Ochako. La chica lo había llevado a la mesa de los aperitivos, donde logró distinguir a Midoriya y Todoroki; el último lo único que hacía era comer lo que había en la mesa ante la mirada enojada de varios invitados. Katsuki sonrió un tanto, aunque rápidamente borró ese gesto cuando cayó en cuenta.

— ¡Uraraka-san, Kacchan!

Izuku, como siempre, había alzado su voz para saludar a sus dos amigos, causando que Shōto mirara también teniendo la boca llena de queso. El chico de cabello bicolor sólo hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, volviendo a comer. Midoriya rió gracias a eso.

— ¡Me lo encontré! ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Katsuki frunció el ceño cuando Ochako se refirió a él de esa forma, casi tratándolo como un perro callejero. Chasqueó la lengua, soltando la mano de la chica con rudeza. Uraraka ni se inmutó, riendo ligeramente.

—No soy un jodido perro como para que digas eso.

—Lucías como un perro perdido para mí.

— ¡Eso…! ¡Eso fue porque no los encontraba, idiota!

— ¡Aw, estabas preocupado por nosotros!

— ¡En tus jodidos sueños!

Izuku miró la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, cruzándose de brazos. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, lo demasiado bien como para haber supuesto que no vendría a la fiesta; y sin embargo ahí estaba, discutiendo con su alma gemela en medio de esa fiesta que Katsuki tendía a odiar, no mostrando el típico odio por la humanidad que mostraba al hablar con cualquier otra persona, incluido él.  
Y también conocía demasiado bien a Kacchan como para saber la razón por la que haya asistido.

Shōto mientras tanto sólo lamentaba que ya no hubiera nada para comer.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris:** _¡Una de las cosas que quería era el que ambas parejas se encontraran en el mismo lugar! Y me alegra bastante haber podido hacerlo. ¡Y bueno, en este capítulo ya se explica por qué trabaja sabiendo que tiene una beca! Para poder pagar su apartamento~. ¡Y te agradezco bastante que pienses eso, en verdad me alegra! Realmente me daba miedo el que las personalidades no me salieran correctamente, así que eso me alivia bastante. ¡Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo a la historia!_

 **Tammy kirishima:** _¡Oh, me alegra que pienses eso! Y debo coincidir contigo, también tengo una obsesión inhumana con esta pareja, por lo que me era imposible no escribir algo sobre ellos. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

 **Einchorst:** _¡Hola! Bueno, realmente hago lo que puedo teniendo en cuenta que, además de ésta, tengo otras dos historias activas y que actualizo cada dos-tres días. Realmente pienso que el tiempo en que actualizo es decente, pues rara vez actualizo después de una semana. En esta ocasión me tardé más de lo que me gustaría por cuestiones de salud, pero encontré tiempo e inspiración para poder escribir el capítulo. Además, no suelo escribir capítulos largos para traer las actualizaciones de forma constante. ¡Espero que entiendas eso! Y sobre el TodoDeku, en realidad es una pareja secundaria (la principal es, obviamente, el Kacchako), pero trataré de escribir más sobre ellos~._

 ** _¡Gracias nuevamente por el apoyo!_**


	4. Cuarto acto: Sentimientos

**Cuarto acto: Sentimientos.**

* * *

Ochako Uraraka sentía un odio inexplicable hacia la humanidad en ese momento.

Ni siquiera sus amigas se atrevían a acercarse para decirle algo, pues la cara que tenía en ese momento la castaña era, por mucho, aterradora.  
Por no decir menos, tampoco estaba muy dispuesta a hablar con nadie pues sus habilidades de comunicación parecieron desaparecer de un momento para otro sólo para convertirse en gruñidos.

Sí, Ochako Uraraka estaba en _esos_ días del mes.

Izuku se acercó a su mejor amiga con algo de duda, extendiéndole un pan de melón que le había comprado, y el rostro de la chica se iluminó a la vez que sus ojos brillaban amenazando con llorar.  
Fue en ese momento que Izuku Midoriya se sintió más agradecido que nunca porque su novio fuera un hombre.

— ¡Eres tan considerado, Deku-kun!

—… ¿Deku-kun?

—Oh, bueno. Bakugō-kun te llama así todo el tiempo, por lo que se me terminó haciendo costumbre… supongo.

—Ah, no sabes la historia de ese apodo, ¿no es así?

— ¿Hay una historia?

Midoriya lució incómodo por un segundo antes de sentarse junto a su amiga, dando la primera mordida a su pan de curry. Uraraka imitó dicha acción, pero lo hizo con su pan de melón.  
Ahora estaba un tanto intrigada.

—Kacchan y yo nos conocemos desde niños y, bueno, en ese momento yo era un tanto… torpe —Podía verse en la expresión del chico pecoso que tenía otra palabra en mente, pero se negó a decirla. Ochako se preguntó por qué—. De ahí nació el apodo de "Deku"… Significa inútil, alguien que no puede hacer nada.

Cuando su amigo soltó una risa floja, casi diciéndole mudamente que ya no tenía importancia, Uraraka pudo sentir su sangre hirviendo mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, apretando sus puños –y de paso haciendo añicos el pan–.  
Cuando la castaña se fue Izuku comprendió que había condenado la vida de su mejor amigo.

—… Lo siento, Kacchan.

* * *

Toda la clase vio sorprendida hacia Bakugō y Uraraka, la última manteniendo su mano en el aire acompañada de una expresión aterradora. Katsuki sólo la podía mirar, claramente sorprendido, mientras se llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

… ¿Lo acaba de abofetear?

— ¿Qué cara…?

— ¡Eres una persona horrible, Bakugō-kun!

Es decir, no es como si Katsuki no supiera eso ya. Tampoco es como si le importara en lo más mínimo, de igual manera; sin embargo, por alguna razón, el que la siempre alegre y entusiasta Ochako le dijera eso le hacía pensarse de manera seria qué estaba mal con él.  
Aunque el enojo le hizo olvidar tal preocupación en cuestión de microsegundos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, cara de ardilla?!

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas apodado a Deku-kun por ser alguien inútil?!

— ¡Pero si tú también lo estás llamando Deku!

— ¡Yo no lo hago con esa intención!

Por alguna razón, Bakugō llegó a pensar que Uraraka estaba actuando extraño; la chica normalmente no era así y, aunque sí que tenía momentos en los que se enojaba con él, no llegaba al extremo de golpearlo.  
De hecho, era la primera vez en su vida que una mujer que no fuera su madre lo golpeaba.

Y eso hería su orgullo profundamente.

— ¡No sé quién carajos te crees para decirme algo por cómo apodo o dejo de apodar a ese maldito nerd, pero no estás con tal derecho!

— ¡Soy su mejor amiga y tu alma gemela, grandísimo idiota!

Pudo oírse un jadeo simultáneo en todo el salón, a la par de que el rostro de Katsuki se pusiera ligeramente rojo.  
¿Qué maldita necesidad había para que dijera algo así en frente de toda su jodida clase? ¡No era ella la quien después tendría que aguantarse a todo ese montón de idiotas haciéndole la vida imposible con sus ridículos silbidos y sus molestas insinuaciones!  
Uraraka muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error, pues cuando enrojeció completamente y trató de prepararse para disculparse con Bakugō éste ya había salido a toda prisa del lugar, siendo perseguido por los sonidos de burla de todos sus compañeros.

Y por una muy preocupada Ochako Uraraka.

* * *

Le tomó más tiempo del que se hubiera esperado, pero por fin había logrado alcanzar al rubio cerca de la cafetería de la universidad. Estaba sin alientos, además de que sus fuertes cólicos no ayudaran a que la situación fuera algo mejor, pero ella misma admitía que había cometido un error enorme y debía disculparse apropiadamente con Katsuki.  
Ella sabía que Bakugō odiaba cuando los demás sabían cosas completamente innecesarias de él, así que el que toda su clase supiera que ella era su alma gemela entraba en dicha categoría.

Katsuki no miró directamente hacia Ochako, pero la chica tampoco parecía dispuesta a decir nada.

La situación era bastante tensa.

—Cuando éramos niños, Deku era una pequeña mierda molesta que no podía hacer nada por su cuenta —El chico comenzó a hablar, aún sin dirigirle la mirada a Uraraka. Ésta se volteó a mirarlo, un tanto confundida por la repentina charla— y desde que nos graduamos de secundaria no lo volví a ver. Nosotros no mudamos y él siguió en el mismo vecindario de siempre, así que fue imposible para nosotros reencontrarnos siendo que fuimos por caminos separados a partir de ese momento. Pero para ese entonces yo no lo llamaba Deku porque me pareciera alguien inútil, se había vuelto más como una especie de costumbre. ¿Por qué crees que lo dejo llamarme "Kacchan" tan libremente? Es costumbre —Katsuki parecía bastante serio mientras hablaba, cosa que hizo a la castaña sentirse culpable. Lo había juzgado sin conocer su lado de la historia—. No te explico esto porque sienta la necesidad de que alguien conozca sobre mis sentimientos… Es tal como dijiste, eres su mejor amiga y mi alma gemela. Si la vida nos unió algún plan de mierda tendrá, así que es mejor decir las cosas antes a lamentarse después porque serás un dolor en el trasero.

Ochako sonrió y sólo pudo hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente: Darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa.  
No lo culpaba, de igual manera.

—Perdón por haber dicho que eras una persona horrible… y por golpearte. Estoy un tanto sensible estos días, por lo que la noticia me afectó más de lo que debía.

A Katsuki le tomó unos segundos reaccionar a lo que eso significaba.

—… ¿Esos días del mes?

—Síp.

—… Joder que eres molesta.

Uraraka simplemente rió.  
Ahora lamentaba haber desperdiciado ese pan de melón que Midoriya le había comprado.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Niorima:** _¡Me alegra bastante saber que mi fanfic te guste! Perdona la tardanza en actualizar, me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones. ¡Espero que sigas apoyando la historia! ¡Y gracias por tu review!_


End file.
